


AU 4

by AShinyTurquoise



Series: W.I.P Polish and Cleanout [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShinyTurquoise/pseuds/AShinyTurquoise
Summary: My fourth Borderlands AU i had.This was mostly Angel-centric but was intended to have a heavy emphasis on people who were in Handsome Jacks circle of influence and what happened in the aftermath of him dying, His cause if death? Angel defending herself in a situation where things got a bit out of hand and she lashed out.Of course somebody had to fill his shoes and that fell to Timothy and he is adamant on filling his shoes at Angels behest but doesn't want to stoop to Jack's level, Naturally, The occupants of Helios are unnerved and bizarre theories are rampant regarding 'Handsome Jack' slowly but surely simmering out and being a decent person .Nisha, In Jacks absence was more than happy to take Angel under her wing and help her get on her feet as she lacks a lot of general skills needed to live a 'safe' life, Especially in an environment like Pandora. As anything regarding Angel was hush-hush and Jack never told Nisha much the more time goes on the more she wished she could kick Jack's ass despite him being dead.
Series: W.I.P Polish and Cleanout [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587130
Kudos: 4





	AU 4

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very extensive AU and regretfully i didn't pen much of it down before life kicked my ass again and everything i started writing got sidelined. There once was much, much, more to it than this but i lost it all.
> 
> Whats listed here is with much regret pretty much all that's left of it.

To say the week thus far had been ‘normal’ would be quite the understatement. 

Angel would beg to differ, It’s not every day a child kills their own parent. It was an spur of the moment purely reflexatory action in this case, It was not intended-- Even if it was not entirely undeserved.

She felt both relieved and so very, Very guilty.

He had it coming, Don't blame yourself kid if i were in your shoes i wouldda done the exact same thing only i wouldn't feel guilty about it.

So this was how on this particular day, In Lynchwood, One Sheriff Nisha Kadam’s dining room basically became the area hosting an impromptu ‘People Personally Affected By Jacks Bullshit For Years’ support group.

Nisha placed a mug of freshly made tea in front of Angel to which the young siren mumbled a quick and curt thanks and was quick to wrap her hands around and lift the deliciously warm mug off the dining room table.

An properly organised ‘support group’ would realistically have many, Many, more people than just the three in attendance. But as much as Nisha was ready to call it a day and crack out the alcohol with a certain Timothy Lawrence and celebrate? She understood that despite all the shit Jack did Angel had her own feelings about the situation, And naturally feels pretty bad for singlehandedly being responsible for having killed not one but both her parents with her siren powers even if not wholly intentionally on both occasions.

In Nisha’s opinion by this point Jack would've deserved to suffer and lamented a little over how quick his death reportedly was. 

It was all due to some quick thinking that Timothy was able to have made it at all. Quickly managing some bullshit excuse that ‘urgent matters arose gotta take a trip to Pandora’ and...Well. It wasn't before he helped Angel with, Uh...The mess that was made in Jack's office. Very very few people on Helios knew of ‘Timothy’s’ existence and wholly thought of him as Jack so it by this point was easy for him to fill in with both the experience of being his body double for so long plus what he knew of Jack personally.

The two were trying their best to console Angel with varying degrees of success. Angel was pretty much always kept on a pretty short metaphorical leash and the sudden freedom to do what-the-fuck-ever whenever kind of also was not helping the feeling akin to having her brain feel like it was seemingly short circuiting. 

She was mostly glad that by this point there was nobody but her that was still alive from Helios who was aware of ‘Timothy’ and not knowing Timothy as Jack it made Timothy filling in a lot smoother; Even if the spontaneity of it threw him for a loop too.  
The day had started off normal enough only for halfway through the day to get a call from ‘Jack’ that wound up not being Jack but rather a very unsettled Angel that was calling from the scene of the crime. It was a lot to take in at once.

Other misc things that happen in this AU that i remember because there isnt enough that i remember to write something more substancial:

Angel winds up joining the Vault Hunters, But not before Nisha teaches her some more much needed life skills.

In face a LOT of this AU revolved around Angel developing her sense of self more and coping with her newfound freedom and Nisha’s at times slightly misguided but well meaning attempts at parenting now that she is able to and there is no Jack to keep brushing her off. 

Angel DOES intend to take her fathers place at some point, But that time is not now, She isn’t ready and isn’t sure she ever will be but is adamant on helping Timothy from the sidelines.

There was A LOT of blunders on Timothy's end where he occasionally broke character but he knew Jack well enough to cover his tracks but had no intention of BEING jack so in the end there was many crackpot theories circulating Hyperion regarding Jack suddenly acting like a semi-decent if not decent human being.

Timothy scares the living shot of somebody in another department who was sent on the document run by spinning around in Jack’s chair, The person sent on the paper run was too scared to do anything and just quietly skulked off and made the excuse that Jack was busy because seeing Jack do something so inane and living to tell about it wasn't a common occurrence.

Jack said ‘thank you’ to somebody once who fetched a coffee for him one time and said person almost died of shock because it was said in a kind genuine manner with nothing else condescending said with it.

Timothy feels lost with his newfound freedom and in a sense this structure is grounding and Angel is more than happy to be a sounding board when Timothy makes decisions because he knows what Jack would do but he doesn’t want to be Jack and do all the things Jack would do because for once in his life he doesn’t HAVE to be Jack, Just Jack-like enough that it flies under the radar, He is however, Acting on Angels behalf and keeps her updated.

He eventually comes up with an elaborate excuse why ‘Jack’ has become a better person.

A lot of the series of fic was intended to be mostly Angel-centric but had a heavy emphasis on Angel and Timothy and them recovering and managing to heal after Jack died and being able to properly live in his absence.

Angel does wind up spending a fair bit of time around Sanctuary but it’s keep very hush hush for the longest time she is a Siren.

For a fic that was intended to have a lot of darker undertones and seriousness it was very much intended to be a Found Family type fic w/ emphasis on healing/recovering from abusive situations and fluffy.


End file.
